


La prueba

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry se va a casar con Ginny Weasley. Draco sabe que solo es una prueba e intentará poner todo de su parte para superarla. Desgraciadamente -para él- la tiene perdida de antemano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sra Tenebrosa (Eria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eria/gifts).



> [155 words ](http://fanlore.org/wiki/155_words)no es un formato muy popular, pero tengo que admitir que me tiene enganchada hasta el fondo. Así que aquí os presento un pequeño trabajo formado por pequeñas palabras y dedicado a una de mis dos betas, a **Eria**. Gracias por aguantarme y ayudarme tanto, ¡buen verano, cielo! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No soy rubia ni quiero serlo. Así que no, esto no me pertenece, to's de JK.

Sabes lo que es: una prueba. Quiere saber hasta dónde llegarás por él. No hay otra respuesta. Lo sabes y te atormenta. 

Porque la vas a fallar. Ya las has fallado. 

Te cita –te cita pudiendo haber escrito una carta. Quiere _decírtelo_ cara a cara, ver tu reacción- en un café muggle al que habíais ido alguna que otra vez. Se inclina hacia ti y susurra, casi avergonzado. 

— Ginny está embarazada y vamos a casarnos. 

Y tú solo parpadeas tontamente. Como si fuera un fragmento de conversación robado. Un libro, una mentira, un cotilleo. 

Una prueba. 

Como si no significara nada. 

Ves como se levanta, sabes lo que tienes que hacer: alargar la mano. Decir _quédate_. 

Pero no lo haces. Te quedas allí inmóvil mientras se aleja cabizbajo, con los hombros hundidos, y preguntándote si acaba de pasar lo que acaba de pasar. Te sientes torpe, asustado. Un poco más vacío. 

Un mundo más solo. 


	2. El rapto

Pero la prueba no acababa allí. Lo sabes. Otra oportunidad. Nunca se cansa de darte segundas oportunidades, una y otra vez. Y no sabes si sentirte conmovido o insultado. Sabes que es una oportunidad nueva porque, seamos sinceros, ¿qué otro sentido tendría mandarte una invitación? No frecuentáis los mismos círculos. No sois amigos.

No sois _amantes_.

_El 4 de julio del año 2004, Molly y Arthur Weasley tienen el honor de invitarlos al enlace de:_

_Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley._

Quiere que lo detengas. Quizá quiera saber si llegarías a ir a buscarlo. Si te expondrías. Sería sencillo: solo tendrías que aparecerte allí antes del enlace y raptar al novio. Quizá hacer alguna confesión estúpidamente romántica.

Pero no fuiste. No había nada allí para ti.

Así que en lugar de ir y hacer algo estúpidamente romántico te metiste en la cama y te tapaste hasta las orejas, deseando que el tiempo pasara, simplemente, más rápido.


	3. El altar

Dan las doce. Es una prueba, te repites mientras pasas por tus brazos una de tus mejores túnicas –negra, de terciopelo y cuello alto. Es una prueba y todavía puedes superarla.

Te los imaginas a la perfección, Harry vestido con una túnica –que se pone tan pocas veces. Que le quedan tan bien- y llevándola del brazo hasta el altar. Separándose de ella unos centímetros, mirándola a los ojos. Jurándole amor eterno, besándola.

Te lo has imaginado tantas veces que ya se han casado una docena de veces. Y nunca has llegado a detenerlos. Sería fácil, te dices. Solo tendrías que ir hasta allí –tienes una invitación, al fin y al cabo- y detener la boda. Algo estúpido y romántico, justo como le gusta a él. Una gran gesta.

Huelga decir que no lo haces. Pasan las doce. Pasa la una. Vuelves a la cama, arrastrándote.

Ya se dará cuenta de su error él solito.


	4. El cóctel

Sabes que Harry estará subiéndose por las paredes, mirando a todas partes. Preguntándose por qué no has ido a salvarlo. Dónde estás. Si ya no le quieres. Preguntándose…

Y tú quieres ir, por Merlín, claro que quieres. Estás vestido y has mirado el reloj más de veinte veces en los últimos cinco minutos. El corazón te late con fuerza. Casi lo has hecho. Sabes que es lo correcto, aunque queme. Aunque duela.

Pero sigue siendo una prueba. Una que cada vez se pone más difícil. Solo tienes que dejarte caer en el cóctel, ya estarán casados –aunque poco importa - e interrumpir a la comadreja –su padrino de boda. Hacer algo despechado. Casi puedes imaginártelo.

Vuelves a mirar el reloj y ves pasar los minutos, los segundos, en un paso tortuosamente lento. Ves pasar el tiempo hasta que el cóctel termine.

Y entonces te sientes a salvo.

Un poco más vacío. Un mundo más solo.


	5. La noche

A pesar de que ya estás a salvo no estás más cerca de sentirte bien. La noche a caído y una suave brisa entra por tu ventana. Están casados. Seguro que compartiendo una habitación lujosa en algún hotel.

Besándose, mordiéndose, follando. Bebiendo, riendo. Te preguntas si se acordará de ti. Aunque sea solo un poco.

Sigues tumbado en tu cama, como única compañera la luz de la luna que se filtra por tus cortinas. Es extraño. Durante tus veinticuatro años de vida nunca pensaste que tu cama fuera tan… _grande_. O quizá es que está demasiado vacía.

La realidad es que falta él y lo notas hasta los huesos.

Sabes que aún tienes una oportunidad. Es difícil, muy difícil. Buscarle, suplicarle perdón. Aunque sabes que preferirías que fuera al revés –a fin de cuentas es él el que se va a casar.

Pero… ¿sigue siendo una prueba? La única respuesta es sí. Todavía lo es.


	6. La mañana

Cuando abres los ojos tardas un rato en recordar todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, tardas un poco en encontrar el desasosiego de tu pecho. Tardas más en abrir los ojos, deseando que todo fuera un extraño y angustioso sueño.

Pero es real. Demasiado.

Bajas a desayunar con desgana. Tu padre arquea una ceja cuando te ve entrar en el comedor, tu madre intenta sonreírte. Ninguno de los dos sabe qué te pasa. Tampoco quieres contárselo.

Era un secreto. Uno muy bien guardado. Uno que se difumina entre las páginas del profeta: primera plana, blanco y negro. Harry lleva túnica –una de esas que se pone tan poco. Y que le quedan tan bien- y sonríe tontamente a la cámara. Ginny le besa la mejilla una y otra vez.

Notas como algo se acomoda en tu pecho y gruñe. Es oscuro y solitario. Es frío.

Vacío, sí, vacío es la palabra.

O mejor tortura.


	7. El regalo

Tu padre te pregunta si quieres ir a con él al Callejón Diagon. Tu madre va un par de veces a verte a su cuarto, claramente preocupada. Una de las veces entra con una bandeja con un té y pastas.

No sabes cómo decirle que no estás de humor, así que masticas tan lentamente una de las galletas que, para cuando terminas, parece que ha pasado una eternidad. Te mira fijamente todo el rato, como si viera algo más ahí de lo que estás dispuesto a confesar. A mostrar.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Draco?— pregunta al fin sonriendo suavemente.

— Nada— replicas, controlando todo lo que puedes tu tono. Está un poco roto. Un poco de más.

Suspira y alarga su mano, entrelazándola con la tuya. Sonríes, intentando agradecer el gesto, cuando lo notas: algo metálico contra tu piel.

— Todo tiene solución— dice arreglándose el vestido.

Cuando se marcha te atreves a mirar: un giratiempo.

Un giratiempo.


	8. El giratiempo

Un giratiempo. Tu madre te ha dado un giratiempo.

_¿Lo sabe? ¿Lo sospechará? ¿De dónde lo ha sacado?_

Las preguntas se arremolinan en tu mente mientras lo observas. Es una prueba, te repites, para saber hasta dónde llegarás por él. Lo has dado todo, lo has dejado ir. Porque le has dado un felices para siempre.

Creías estar a salvo, pero el giratiempo… Una nueva oportunidad. Lo miras con ojos ávidos. Quieres aceptarlo. Quieres besarlo delante de todos sus invitados de boda y quieres alejarlo de ella.

Quieres, quieres y quieres. Quieres demasiado.

Nunca se te ha dado bien ser altruista, ¿para qué negarlo? Lo has dado todo y has fallado. Lo sabes, lo sabías desde el principio. Quizá no has interrumpido su boda pero, tarde o temprano, irías a buscarlo. A reclamarlo.

Es tuyo.

Sonríes mientras pasas la cadena por encima de tus hombros. Es una prueba y has fallado.

¿A quién le importa?


	9. La amiga

Tras buscar a tu madre y que te de una pequeña explicación de cómo funciona, decides que ya que vas a hacerlo, ya que has caído en la _tentación_ , lo harás lo mejor posible.

Y para eso la necesitas. Porque tienes una pinta horrible –apenas has dormido ni comido en las últimas horas. Casi pareces un inferi, uno muy atractivo, pero uno al fin y al cabo. Y porque no quieres ir solo a su boda –y Goyle no es una opción. Ni Zabini, ni Nott. Tiene que ser Pansy: no hay nada más patético que ir a la boda de un ex solo.

No hay nada más patético que ir a la boda de un ex, pero por suerte Pansy no sabe que lo es. Simplemente te mira, como si estuvierais haciendo una de las grandes travesuras de este siglo y asiente.

— Oh, Draco, ¿qué has hecho para conseguirla? ¿A quién has sobornado?

Sonríes.


	10. La madriguera

Es más horrible ver el hogar de la familia Weasley en vivo que en las fotos del Profeta. Solo pasa una palabra por tu mente: espantoso. ¿Cómo puede vivir alguien en un lugar así? ¿Cómo puede Harry querer casarse allí?

Hasta Pansy ha arrugado su nariz y desliza palabras venenosas sobre sus anfitriones. Anfitriones que no han apartado la mirada de encima de ellos desde que han llegado. Los muy inútiles deben de pensar que vas a hacer algo para arruinar la boda.

Si tan solo supieran.

Nunca olvidarás la expresión que pusieron cuando aparecisteis con una invitación entre los dedos. Legendaria. Digna de ser narrada. Aun así decides ignorarlos. No quieres que te echen. Hoy no, desde luego. Tienes algo muy importante que hacer. Demasiado.

Cuando te preguntan de parte de quién has venido, para indicarte donde debéis sentaros, te relames antes de contestar.

— Del novio.


	11. El altar II

Pansy está sentada a tu lado, demasiado orgullosa como para poderse contener. Tiene los hombros rectos y la barbilla alta. Casi puedes oírla presumir ante sus amigas de que la llevaste allí. A la boda de Potter.

Solo esperas que no le dé un ataque. Puede ser muy melodramática cuando se lo propone.

Lentamente las voces se van apagando. Miras a tu alrededor y casi dejas de respirar cuando ves entrar a Harry con la Sabelotodo. Él está muy guapo, vestido con la misma túnica de gala que viste en la primera plana del Profeta. Ella está tan orgullosa que hace que se te revuelvan las tripas.

Pansy farfulla algo sobre el corte de las túnicas, pero tú no la escuchas. Solo tienes ojos para él. Sabes que era una prueba, una prueba que ibas a fallar desde el principio.

Luchas un poco por no ponerte en pie y gritarlo. Vas a hacerlo bien.

Bien…


	12. El callen ahora...

— Damas y caballeros— dice el mago encargado de llevar la ceremonia—. Hoy nos hemos reunido para celebrar la unión de dos almas nobles…

Pansy bufa a tulado.

— Estas bodas a lo muggle siempre me han parecido demasiado cutres.

Draco evita dejar escapar una risa nerviosa. Sí, sabe a lo que se refiere. Y, aunque normalmente estaría de acuerdo, no le parece en absoluto cutre. Nada que haga que Harry se vista con una túnica como esa puede considerarse como cutre.

Jamás.

Mentirás si dices que no estás nervioso. Pero tienes una seguridad: sabes cuando tienes que actuar.

— Sí, acepto.

Tragas saliva, sabes lo que viene ahora.

— Si hay alguien que crea que esta unión no debe producirse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

El mago hace una pequeña pausa y una risa apagada recorre las primeras filas. Ves como Harry echa una mirada nerviosa hacia atrás y sonríes.

Ha llegado tu turno.


	13. La confesión

—¡No puedes casarte!— dices lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el mundo pueda escucharte.

Notas los ojos de Pansy en ti –sabes que una sonrisa adorna sus labios-, como todas las cabezas se giran y te sientes un poco más pequeño. Las miradas de los hermanos de la novia no son muy amables. Ignoras a todos como buenamente puedes y sales al pasillo que lleva al altar.

Te sudan las manos y crees que la voz te va a temblar, pero cuando hablas no lo hace.

—No puedes casarte— repites tranquilamente. Has fallado y estás contento, mucho— porque te quiero. Y aunque sé que no te merezco no pienso renunciar a ti.

Oyes murmullos a tu alrededor, pagados de sí mismos. Dicen que tuviste una aventura con Ginny, que el niño de Harry es en realidad tuyo. Que solo quieres detener la ceremonia. Incordiar.

Harry te mira. ¿A quién le importan los murmullos?


	14. La respuesta

Ginny tiene la boca abierta, desencajada. Bufa con desprecio y te mira con una sonrisilla rara en sus labios. Parece estar disfrutando. Pobre infeliz.

— ¿En serio?— ríe y se oye una risa apagada—. ¿De qué vas, Malfoy? Presentándote en mi boda…

No escuchas. A su lado, Harry la ha soltado y te mira de manera extraña. Has fallado la prueba y lo sabe. Parece luchar contra sí mismo: lo que quiere por un lado. Lo que debe por el otro. No parpadeas.

Alargas una mano

— Ven conmigo— casi lo has suplicado.

No puedes creerte que te esté haciendo caso. Primero da un paso, luego otro. Antes de que te des cuenta está en medio del camino con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Todo el mundo está callado.

Hasta Ginny está callada.

— Sí— dice. Te rodea los hombros con los brazos y te besa.

Es un beso maravilloso, lleno de ojos y de silencio.


	15. El y fueron felices

Sientes que el corazón te bombea con fuerza contra el pecho y solo puedes pensar en besarlo. En empujarlo encima de la cama y hacerlo gemir hasta que pierda la consciencia. O hasta que la pierdas tú, porque las últimas semanas han sido de locos.

O mejor prueba con los últimos meses.

— Pensaba que no ibas a venir— confiesa separándose un poco y sonriendo. Tiene las gafas ladeadas y los labios hinchados, enrojecidos.

Le guías hasta la cama sin responder y te subes encima de su regazo. Le besas los labios, la mandíbula, el cuello. Le abres la túnica y se la quitas mientras sigues tu camino. La clavícula, el pecho, el abdomen. Estás demasiado ansioso como para darle a cada zona la atención que se merece.

Ya habrá otras veces. Tenéis todo el tiempo del mundo.

— Eres mío— susurras en un tono que no admite réplica mientras le desabotonas los pantalones.

— Lo sé.

_Tuyo_.


End file.
